Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment
by Lascka
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi. Le ciel des Vongola. Une personne qu'ils admirent. Peut-être un peu trop… Mais en même temps… C'est si agréable. Song-fic, suivit d'un chapitre normal. AllTsuna, donc yaoi. Homophobe, ouvrez vous au monde qui vous entoure...
1. Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment

Un petit OS, une song-fic basée sur la musique d'Hélène Segara, "Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment".

J'ai utilisé la version des Enfoirés 2002, Tous dans le même bateau, car la fin, légèrement modifiée me convenais mieux.

C'est un AllTsuna, avec le point de vu de Reborn les trois quart du temps avant que cela ne change à la fin.

Voici un lien pour le clip de la chanson, version officielle. Donc, les paroles sont différentes, à la fin.

Titre : Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment.

http : // www . youtube . com / watch ? v=u7hHlB9Y0Cc

Auteur : Hélène Segara

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 01 : Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment**

_~ Je te regarde parler ~_  
_~ Avec les gens ~_  
_~ Tu me sembles si léger ~_  
_~ Même transparent ~_  
_~ Je regarde passer les jours ~_  
_~ La vie en me disant ~_  
_~ Je ne cherche pas l'amour ~_  
_~ Je m'y attends ~_  
_~ Je te regarde t'amuser ~_  
_~ Et je fais semblant ~_  
_~ Mais je ne peux pas t'empêcher ~_  
_~ D'être un enfant ~_  
_~ Toi tu fais de grands gestes ~_  
_~ Tu as l'air si content ~_  
_~ Tu vois des fois je déteste ~_  
_~ Ce que je ressens ~_

Reborn observait son élève, comme à son habitude. De loin, comme d'habitude. Avec un pincement au cœur et un léger agacement, comme d'habitude. Il avait comprit qu'il avait une faiblesse pour le jeune boss en apprentissage qu'était Tsuna. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour le comprendre, et encore plus pour l'accepter. Il avait d'abord prit le côté protectif qu'il avait pour son élève comme normal. C'était son élève. Il était son tuteur. Il était normal qu'il s'inquiète.

Mais quand ce besoin de protéger Tsuna des dangers de la vie vira à l'obsession, il en fut le premier surprit, et fut franchement frustré. Il voulait le protéger de tous, jusqu'à ses amis et d'abattre chaque personne qui posait leurs yeux sur lui, il comprit que c'était plus qu'une simple affection qu'il avait pour le jeune japonais. Mais il le refusa. Ce n'était qu'un gamin, et si leur relation était plus que prof/élève, il était plus comme un père pour lui alors. Et il se borna à ça.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à dénier l'éclair de jalousie qui le traversait à chaque fois que Yamamoto mettait cavalièrement son bras sur ses épaules en riant, ou quand Ryohei se mettait à l'enlacer puissamment pour le féliciter. La gêne de Tsuna était si visible. Là encore, c'était normal que Tsuna soit si transparent pour lui.

Au fils du temps il comprit ce qu'il ressentait. C'était de l'amour, aussi banal que ça puisse paraitre. Mais, pour un tueur à gage, l'amour n'est jamais quelque chose de simple. L'envie de protéger Tsuna devint une possessivité aigue et obsédante envers l'adolescent. Tous les matins, il allait avec lui à l'école, le plus souvent sur sa tête, pour surveiller les environs et lancer des regards mauvais à ceux qui s'approchaient trop de Tsuna.

Et pendant la journée il l'observait, comme aujourd'hui. Il ne pu empêcher un sourire moqueur de gracier ses lèvres en voyant l'habituel bande des trois fuir un préfet en furie, car Yamamoto avait lancé une balle de baseball à travers les fenêtres du lycée.

À oui. Il y avait ça aussi. Ils n'étaient plus au collège, ils étaient passés au lycée au printemps de cette année. Et le plus choquant dans cette histoire, ce n'était pas que Tsuna et Yamamoto, malgré leurs notes… Indescriptibles… Aient réussis à passer en première année de lycée, (c'est fou l'influence que peut avoir Yama-sensei à Namimori…).

Ce n'est pas non plus que le gang Kokuyo, après d'indénombrable demande de Tsuna aient accepté de reprendre le chemin de l'école et de s'inscrire à Namimori (Chrome à beaucoup insistée pour ça de son côté).

Ce n'est pas encore que Haru, malgré son intelligence supérieur à la moyenne et sa bourse pour aller dans un lycée privé, ait abandonné tout ça pour aller au même lycée que Tsuna-san (Elle est devenu très proche d'Hana et à contribué à aidé Chrome à bien se sentir avec elles, et à s'intégrer au lycée).

Non. Le plus choquant et ce qui a causé plusieurs malaises, tant pour les étudiants (Ils croyaient être débarrassés de lui en passant au lycée) que pour le corps enseignant (Jamais ils n'auraient cru ça possible) c'est que Hibari Kyouya, Préfet en chef du Comité de Discipline du Collège de Namimori depuis… Les professeurs ne comptaient plus les années… Ait _enfin_ _**volontairement**_ passé au lycée. Il abandonna la protection du collège de Namimori. Pour se consacrer à celle du lycée de Namimori, plus grand, plus imposant, et qui avait bien le besoin d'être _discipliné_.

Ce fut ses paroles quand Hibari se sentit obligé de s'expliquer. Bien sûr, le proviseur eu bien tôt regretté de forcer Hibari parmi tout le monde à s'expliquer. Mais je ne vais pas m'étendre là-dessus. Trop de sang impliqué, et de hurlement, et… Il n'y a pas de classement pour l'histoire qui permettrait qu'elle soit lue.

Bref. Passons.

C'est le jour où il avait apprit cette nouvelle que Reborn comprit. Il comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à être tombé sous le charme du Decimo. Tout à coup, les accolades de Yamamoto, la fidélité sans limite de Gokudera, les embrassades de Ryohei, ou même l'admiration de Chrome prenait un autre sens. Une courte enquête confirma ses soupçons. Tous ses gardiens, et ses amis étaient amoureux du jeune boss. Les trois seuls à échapper à cette attirance étaient Fuuta, Lambo et I-Pin, qui le considérait comme un grand frère.

Il était le premier à remarquer et à admettre ses sentiments, mais il n'avait aucun doute que bientôt, bien trop tôt, les Gardiens remarqueraient leurs sentiments. Et commenceraient peut-être à agir.

Et cette pensée le rendait malade.

Au milieu de tout ce boxon se tenait Tsuna, souriant et bienheureux, ignorant tout de la guerre qu'il allait bientôt provoquer dans son propre rang pour gagner son cœur.

Parfois, Reborn détestait son corps de bébé, qui n'avait pas les avantages de l'adulte. Mais c'était quand il pensait à ses sentiments qu'il haïssait le plus son corps de bébé. S'il lui permettait une proximité avec Tsuna qui rendait jaloux certain, il ne lui permettait pas de s'engager dans la bataille.

_~ Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment ~_  
_~ Et tu ne me vois pas ~_  
_~ Je ne sortirai pas indemne ~_  
_~ De cet amour avec toi ~_  
_~ Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment ~_  
_~ Qui tournent autour de toi ~_  
_~ Tous les mots d'amour ~_  
_~ Que je sème, tu ne les entends pas ~_

Il y avait trop de gens qui l'aimait, ce petit boss…

Les années ont passées. Ils ont tous grandis, et sont devenu plutôt sexy. Le plus grand était Yamamoto, au grand dam de Gokudera, qui n'était pourtant qu'à quelques centimètres d'atteindre sa hauteur. Ryohei et lui faisait la même taille. Hibari et Mukuro se situaient juste en dessous de Yamamoto. Et Tsuna les talonnait, mais était bon dernier. Mais s'il n'avait pas la taille, il avait l'apparence.

Il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux de derrière en une queue de cheval, qui atteignait presque le milieu du dos. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi ébouriffés et sauvage, mais il avait abandonné il y a des années l'idée de les dompter pour, au contraire utiliser cette sauvagerie à son avantage.

Son corps était toujours aussi mince, mais avait gagné en finesse et délicatesse. Les années d'entrainement lui avait donné une démarche féline ainsi que l'agilité et la souplesse qui allaient avec. Son visage ne s'était pas durci malgré ce qu'il avait traversé, mais paraissait plus mature, plus serein. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi lumineux, et son sourire en envoutait plus d'un.

Inutile de dire, il faisait tourner les têtes, Vongola Decimo. Mais il était sous bonne garde. Il ne se déplaçait jamais sans Gokudera, et rarement sans Yamamoto. Les autres finissant par le coller à leur tour, tant pour le protéger des menaces mafieuse qui augmentaient, que pour le garder des menaces d'amoureux languissant de ses attentions. C'était un accord tacite entre eux, dont seul Tsuna n'avait pas conscience. Si quelqu'un devait conquérir le jeune boss, ce devait être quelqu'un de la _Famiglia_.

Et la Famille augmentait…

Spanner et Irie rejoignirent les rangs des Vongola, et cette fois sans passer par la case Millefiore. D'abord attiré par la perspective d'un emploi et les monstrueuses possibilités qu'offrait la science Vongola, le temps aidant, ils développèrent assez rapidement ce qu'appelait Verde la "Decimo-manie", ou en d'autre terme, une obsession pour le japonais.

Oui.

Les Arcobaleno, eux aussi, étaient tombés pour lui.

Et ce fur très dur.

Surtout quand Reborn s'en rendit compte.

Mais là encore, nous allons passer cette scène, car je veux être capable de publier cette histoire sans être poursuivit pour atteinte aux bonnes mœurs.

Mais vient un moment très redouté par la famille proche du Decimo. Le déménagement de Tsuna et de sa famille dans les quartiers des Vongola en Italie. Ils avaient tous, et encore plus Tsuna, déjà voyagés en Italie, et à plusieurs occasions. Des bals, des fêtes, ou simplement des réunions que Tsuna observaient silencieusement. Il continuait d'apprendre son futur métier, boss de Mafia avec Timotéo.

Cependant, entre des voyages de plusieurs semaines et un déménagement définitif, les différences étaient énormes. Seuls les trois plus jeunes restaient derrière, car Tsuna voulait qu'ils aient une enfance normale, ou du moins, qui s'en rapprochait…

Nana en était reconnaissante, car elle avait dû mal à supporter le départ de son fils unique et adoré. Elle n'était toujours pas au courant pour la mafia. Du moins, pas officiellement. Mais Reborn soupçonnait cette mère de n'être pas aussi aveugle qu'elle le faisait croire. Simplement, sa confiance en son fils et son mari lui permettait de supporter les dangers qu'elle savait qu'ils affrontaient. Et c'est pour cette raison parmi tant d'autre que tous respectait énormément la _mama d__i__ la Famiglia_.

Mais personne, pas même Reborn ne pouvait empêcher le temps d'avancer, et les gens d'évoluer. Il était temps que Tsunayoshi fasse un peut plus partit du sombre monde de la mafia, lui apportant un peu de sa propre lumière.

_~ Je me sens si loin de toi ~_  
_~ À des moments ~_  
_~ Je ne voudrais pas que tu croies que ~_  
_~ Je t'attends ~_  
_~ Je me force à espérer ~_  
_~ Mais je me mens ~_  
_~ Et moi je te vois ~_  
_~ T'éloigner ~_  
_~ Tout doucement ~_

Reborn grinçait des dents. Il devait se contrôler pour ne pas éclater de rage et tuer tout le monde ou presque dans la salle. Du moins, tout le monde qui ne faisait pas partit de la famille. Il prenait un plaisir malsain, mais qui le soulageait, à voir que Gokudera et Yamamoto avaient autant si ce n'est plus de mal à se contrôler que lui.

Et Tsuna, qui restait là, à sourire au benêt de cette famille mineure, tellement insignifiante que Reborn n'avait même pas prit la peine de se souvenir de son nom. Il souriait et restait imperturbable, continuait la négociation, totalement ignorant des regards plein de luxure que lui envoyait l'autre boss. Cette blondasse fadasse, qui avait essayé de se teindre en roux, pour finir par totalement détruire ses cheveux, et… Argh… Voilà qu'il redevenait acide.

Reborn prit discrètement une grande inspiration. Il devait se calmer. Il devait se calmer. Il _devait_ se calmer… Il ne devait pas tout foutre en l'air comme la dernière fois. Enfin, la dernière fois, ce n'était pas lui, mais la Varia qui avait débarqué en plein milieu de la réunion et avait tellement terrorisé l'autre famille qu'ils avaient agrées à toutes les conditions de l'accord pour pouvoir partir au plus vite. Bien sûr, Tsuna avait parut imperturbable, mais la Varia en avait payé le prix.

Ils avaient été envoyés en mission dans plusieurs pays à travers le monde, et ne pouvait pas rentrer au QG avait plusieurs semaine. Si cette punition ne semblait pas être trop dure pour quelqu'un de l'extérieur, elle était insoutenable pour les Vongola, qui ne pouvait donc plus être à côté de leur boss, s'assurer de sa sécurité et de son bien-être, et laisser les autres gagner des points dans l'estime, et qui sait, le cœur ! de leur bien-aimé.

Reborn réfréna un reniflement dédaigneux. Qui aurait cru que la Varia deviendrait aussi cœur tendre pour celui qu'ils avaient essayé de tuer quelques années auparavant ? Franchement… Mais c'était là le pouvoir de Tsuna… Une lumineuse présence qui adoucissait les pires peines, et qui attirait tout le monde, quitte à se brûler les ailes.

L'hitman serra de nouveau les dents. Oui, Tsuna attirait le monde, même les pires engeances de l'humanité. Tant les assassins que de sordides personnes, qui n'en avaient que pour son corps. Comme la blondasse en face de lui, qui croyait que secouer ses cheveux "comme dans la pub" la rendrait plus séduisante aux yeux du boss. Il vit les deux fidèles gardiens se tendre pour s'empêcher de claquer l'impertinente.

Il fallait respirer… Profondément…

Et la laisser respirer… Pour le moment, du moins…

Se concentrer sur les Gardiens plutôt que sur la fille. La Tempête tremblait légèrement, se contrôlant assez pour passer inaperçu, mais visible pour ses yeux d'experts. Sa mâchoire était crispé et ses yeux vert étaient assombris et lançaient des éclairs. Il était à la droite de Tsuna, les mains dans le dos. Personne d'autre que Reborn pouvait le voir, mais ses mains se crispait et se décrispait spasmodiquement. Rêvant de lancer un bâton de dynamite. Ô doux rêve…

La Pluie était à la gauche de Tsuna. Il avait toujours un sourire sur son visage. Un doux sourire. Mais si on s'approchait plus près, on remarquait alors que on sourire n'était qu'une façade. Ses yeux, réduis en deux fentes surveillaient chacun des mouvements du boss étranger, à la recherche d'une menace. Ou d'une raison de dégainer son cher Shigure Kintoki et de fendre quelque chose. Peut-être couper les cheveux de la blondasse, vu qu'ils avaient l'air de la gêner ?

La sourde colère qu'émanait les deux gardiens calma Reborn. Elle était trop subtile pour être remarqué par les subordonnés de l'autre famille, heureusement.

Lentement, bien trop lentement, la négociation prit fin. Comme d'habitude, les Vongola sortirent vainqueurs, et affermissaient une fois de plus leur rôle de plus grande famille mafieuse. La femme demanda mièvreusement, selon Reborn, à être accompagné jusqu'à la sortie. Bien sûr, Tsuna ne refusa pas, et Reborn cru mourir quand il vit la blondasse s'accrocher au bras de Tsuna comme à une bouée. Il le vit être mal-à-l'aise, mais faire avec ce qui arrivait.

Ils marchèrent ainsi le long des couloirs du manoir des Vongola qui servait pour les négociations de ce type (Oui, hors de question de laisser une menace potentiel venir au vrai Manoir des Vongola.), les subordonnés de la femme marchant derrière eux, alors que lui, sur l'épaule de Yamamoto et au côté de Gokudera, ouvrait la marche. Tous les trois ne cessaient de lancer des regards assassins au couple derrière, qui bavardait gentiment. Même si c'était plus la femme qui…

Attendez…

Deux secondes…

Il venait bien de penser… Couple ?

N'est-ce pas ?

Oh… Mon dieu… Retenez-moi de vomir…

Ou de commettre un meurtre que je regretterais.

Ou pas…

Il observa avec tout le détachement qu'il pouvait avoir Tsuna baiser la main de la femme, qui rougit. Oui, c'était une des galanteries qu'il lui avait appris. Et qu'il regrettait. Mais enfin, la torture était finie.

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

La prochaine fois, peut-être que la personne qui viendra tapera dans l'œil de Tsuna. Qu'il voudra la ou le revoir. Qu'il tombera lentement mais inévitablement amoureux de cette personne. Et qu'il brisera tout les espoirs, aussi minces soient-ils de Reborn. Et cette peur le suffoquait quand il y pensait. Il était prit de tremblement et d'une frénésie, était obligé de marcher de long en large pour ne pas se précipiter au côté du jeune boss, et s'assurer de sa présence.

Mais en même temps, il ne se faisait pas tellement d'illusion. Il avait un corps de bébé. Il était mignon, mais pas sexy. Si un jour, il retrouvait son véritable corps, si un jour il arrivait à redevenir l'homme qu'il était, ne sera-t-il pas trop tard ? Sera-t-il vu comme un bébé, comme un tuteur, ou comme un homme ? Aura-t-il sa chance ?

Il ne trouvait pas les réponses à ces questions. Et il avait l'impression que Tsuna s'éloignait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus loin de sa portée.

_~ Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment ~_  
_~ Et tu ne me vois pas ~_  
_~ Je ne sortirai pas indemne ~_  
_~ De cet amour avec toi ~_  
_~ Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment ~_  
_~ Qui tournent autour de toi ~_  
_~ Et moi évidemment, je t'aime à mes dépends ~_  
_~ Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment ~_

Reborn cligna des yeux, plusieurs fois. Il ferma et ouvrit ses mains, ses nouvelles mains. Ses anciennes mains. Ses mains d'hommes. Ses mains. Son corps. Il leva les yeux, observant les réactions des autres.

Fon, bien sûr, était calme, comme à son habitude. Mais le tueur à gages pouvait deviner l'émotion derrière la façade. Verde semblait fier de lui et était tranquillement en train de se parler à lui-même, se félicitant. Pauvre type narcissique.

Viper, ou Mammon, selon l'humeur était en train de se faire examiner par toutes les coutures par la Varia, plus particulièrement Belphégor et Fran. Il était bien sûr en train de prévenir tout le monde qu'a chaque fois qu'il le touchait, ça leur coûterait les yeux de la tête. Et bien sûr, la Varia n'en n'avait cure.

Skull avait, heureusement pour lui, déjà été assommé par Colonnello. Heureusement sinon Reborn ne pensait pas être capable de se retenir, et le pauvre Arcobaleno au pacificateur Violet serait sûrement mort. Lal avait regardé la scène en soupirant et en secouant la tête, mais c'était facile de remarquer son sourire carnassier. Reborn était sûr qu'elle adorait quand Skull se faisait tabasser.

Il avouait sans mal que lui aussi aimait passer ses nerfs sur cette présomptueuse personne. Léon descendit du chapeau pour s'installer sur l'épaule de son paitre, et lui chatouilla la joue avec sa langue. Reborn eu un petit sourire et répondit à l'affection en tapotant la tête de son lézard, geste qu'il savait la petite bête adorait. Et effectivement, elle ferma les yeux de contentement avant de remonter sur le chapeau, là où était sa place, et de ne plus bouger.

Mais pendant qu'il était occupé avec Léon, Verde avait bougé. Il s'était avancé vers le silencieux boss de Mafia, qui regardait la scène devant lui avec joie. Verde voulait le remercier de lui avoir permit de continuer ses recherches sur la Trinisette. Et la manière qu'il avait choisit pour le remercier avait été de l'inviter à dîner.

La réaction fut immédiate. Tout le monde se glaça dans la salle, et tous les yeux se dirigèrent vers l'affreux scientifique.

Mais avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de dire (ou de hurler, de menacer, de tirer, d'exploser ou de couper) quoi que se soit, Tsuna, avec toute la sincérité et la naïveté sur les réelles intentions qu'avait le scientifique à son égard, claqua des mains. Il dit que c'était une merveilleuse idée, que c'était effectivement un événement qu'il fallait fêter. Tous ensembles.

Oui. Tsuna et sa sublime innocence détruit aussi simplement tout les espoirs de Verde d'avoir une soirée seul à seul avec le jeune boss en étendant l'invitation à tout le monde dans la salle, soit les Gardiens, les Arcobaleno et la Varia toutes entières.

Bien que passer autant de temps avec des personnes qui se détestaient cordialement n'enchantaient personnes, tout était mieux plutôt que le boss ayant un rendez-vous galant avec l'un d'entre eux. Surtout Verde.

Inutile de précisez que le maitre d'hôtel du restaurant chic où ils avaient décidé d'aller souhaita de tout son cœur ne plus jamais avoir à les voir et qu'il fit des cauchemars pendant un long moment.

Bizarrement, le pudding fut banni de la carte. Les raisons sont secrets-défenses. Disons simplement que les tapissiers ne virent jamais quelque chose de semblable dans leur vie.

Quelques temps plus tard, une question de semaines, un autre événement majeur eut lieu, mais cette fois qui déchirait les Vongola. La libération de Mukuro.

Depuis des années, depuis qu'il avait un peu d'influence sur le monde de la mafia, Tsuna travaillait d'arrache pied pour sortir l'illusionniste maléfique de son bocal. Et à chaque fois que le sujet apparaissait dans les conversations, ça conduisait toujours à un argument entre Tsuna et ses Gardiens.

Personne, à part le gang Kokuyo, la gardienne de la Brume, et Tsuna ne voulaient que l'homme ne soit libéré. Mais Tsuna campait sur sa décision, et rien ne semblait pouvoir le faire changer d'avis. Ni les suppliques, ni la colère, ni les menaces, rien. Il restait calmement lui-même, et travaillait pour libérer le traitre à la mafia.

Quand on lui disait que ce n'était qu'un bâtard, un traitre, une personne qui avait essayé de le tuer lui et ses gardiens, Tsuna répondait qu'il était pardonné.

Quand on lui disait que c'était un serpent, un démon humain, indigne de confiance, Tsuna répondait qu'il avait la sienne de confiance, et que ça lui suffisait.

Quand on lui disait qu'il allait le regretter, Tsuna répondait que se serait s'il ne le libérait pas qu'il le regretterait.

Tous les autres arguments se terminaient de la même manière. L'abandon des Vongola contre la volonté de Tsuna. Il leur souriait tristement, comprenant leur inquiétude à son égard, mais ne la partageant pas. Et continuait son travail, tout faire pour libérer un assassin potentiel, peut-être son assassin, toujours aussi sereinement.

Et comme d'habitude, le jeune boss eu ce qu'il voulait. Il se déplaça en personne pour escorter Mukuro, encore inconscient de la prison jusqu'à sa chambre dans la propriété des Vongola. Il ne quitta pas son chevet pendant son transfert. Après, il laissa le soin à Chrome, Ken et Chikusa de le veiller jusqu'à son réveil.

Il ne fallut que quelques heures à l'illusionniste pour se réveiller, et une simple journée pour être capable de se lever et de marcher normalement. Il restait un peu faible, et sa peau qui n'avait pas vu le soleil depuis plusieurs années était très sensible au soleil, mais sans ça, il paradait presque dans les quartiers des Vongola, fier et amusé des regards de haine et de méfiance qu'il recevait de tout les Vongola qu'il croisait.

Sauf de Tsuna.

Tsuna, quand il le vit, sembla s'illuminer de l'intérieur. Ses yeux brillèrent et il eu le plus beau sourire qui soit. Mukuro fut figé sur place. Certes, il rencontrait souvent le jeune Vongola, à travers Chrome ou même en rêve, mais lui faire face en vrai après toutes ces années était autre chose. Et c'est pour ça qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand Tsuna se précipita sur lui pour lui offrir une sincère embrassade.

Lui, comme tous les mafiosos qui étaient dans le hall s'étranglèrent. Certain virent rouge de colère, d'autre pâlirent d'angoisse. L'étreinte ne dura pas longtemps, même si elle parut une éternité pour certain, mais tout retrouvèrent la capacité de respirer quand ils s'écartèrent. Tsuna sourit, et pencha la tête.

"Bienvenu chez toi."

Ce fut ses mots de bienvenus. Et ils secouèrent le traitre à la mafia plus que toutes les menaces, que toutes les insultes qu'il avait reçues dans sa vie. C'était un illusionniste. Il était maitre dans l'art de tromper les autres. Et, grâce à ça, il savait reconnaitre la vérité. Et le jeune boss n'était rien moins que sincère avec lui.

Aussi il se décida, et fit un geste que jamais il n'aurait rien imaginé un jour faire. Il mit un genou par terre et prit la main droite de Tsuna, celle qui portait la bague du Ciel des Vongola. Il posa ses lèvres encore froide sur la pierre étrangement chaude et jura fidélité à Tsuna. Au fond de lui, sa fierté hurlait. : "À Tsunayoshi-kun seulement, et pas au Vongola, encore moins à la mafia !" et son cœur haussait les épaule, amusé et ignorant.

Tsuna hocha la tête, comme si le comportement de Mukuro était naturel. Les Gardiens, autour, soupiraient, agacés quelque part, que leur boss ait encore eu raison. Et pendant une seconde, ils furent d'accord pour accepter Mukuro comme l'un des leurs.

Une très courte seconde.

Parce que l'action de Mukuro qui suivit fut de se relever, de mettre un bras autour de la taille de Tsuna, et de, gentiment mais fermement, l'attirer dehors pour aller dîner entre eux.

Les Gardiens, Reborn, la Varia et tout les mafiosos présents changèrent d'avis immédiatement.

Ils allaient TUER ce foutu illusionniste !

_~ Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment ~_  
_~ Et tu ne nous vois pas ~_  
_~ On ne sortira pas indemne ~_  
_~ De cet amour avec toi ~_  
_~ Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment ~_  
_~ Et tu ne nous vois pas ~_  
_~ Tous nos mots d'amours ~_  
_~ Nos "je t'aime" ~_  
_~ Tu ne les entends pas ~_  
_~ Tous les mots d'amours ~_  
_~ Les "je t'aime" ~_  
_~ On ne les entend pas ~_

_"Et nous voila, amoureux incurables, tous en train de se battre pour une seule et même personne. Qui nous ignore tous."_Pensa Reborn, alors qu'il prenait une tasse de café dans le jardin.

C'était un beau matin de Juin, il faisait beau et agréablement chaud, avec une légère brise qui rafraichissait sans glacer. Ils étaient bien, en paix…

- Connard ! Viens là que je t'explose la tronche !

- Ahahah ! Mah~, mah~ ! Gokudera, ce n'est pas si grave !

- Tais-toi, crétin de baseballeur !

Mais, en y pensant…

- VOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIII ! ALLEZ-VOUS VOUS LA FERMER, OUI ?!?

- Ushishishi…

_***BOOOM***_

- Oy ! Ça c'était EXTRÊME, tête de poulpe !

- Mouu… Je crois que c'était censé te toucher, Ryohei-chan ! ~

- Lussuria-sempai. Je crois qu'il s'en fiche.

Ce n'est peut-être pas…

- Oy. Déchets. La ferme.

- Pour qui tu te prends, Xanxus ? T'es pas le chef ici !

- Parle avec plus de respect à Xanxus-sama ! Manant !

- Manant ? _Manant ?!?_ Non mais tu sors d'où toi ?

Ce que le commun des mortels…

- Kufufufu… Je savais que tu étais vieux, Lévi-kun, mais venir du dix-neuvième siècle…

- C'est vraiment très vieux, kora !

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Colonnello.

- Mais, Lal-chan-

- ET NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME ÇA ! ! !

Appellerait la paix.

Reborn soupira alors que le reste des personnes présentes continuaient de se chamailler. C'était habituel, une récurrence, à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient. Plus personnes ne s'en inquiétait maintenant, même plus les domestiques. Qui pourtant était les plus vulnérables. Mais personne ne voulait faire face à la colère de Tsuna si jamais ils blessaient une personne innocente. C'était arrivé une fois, mais sûrement pas deux.

- Merci.

Reborn fut tiré de ses pensées par Tsuna, justement, qui remerciant le majordome qui lui apportait le courrier du matin.

C'était une des choses qu'il avait instauré. S'il faisait beau et s'il n'y avait aucune menace sérieuse, il faisait sa paperasserie dehors, profitant du beau temps, et de la présence des autres. En effet, les éternelles engueulades de ses amis et subordonnés ne troublaient pas sa concentration.

Reborn étouffa un soupir. Il savait tuer. Il savait préparer des plans très compliqué pour assassiner une personne, ou en capturer une autre. Il savait se sortir de toutes les situations possibles et imaginables.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à séduire ce petit bout de boss trop gentil et trop naïf. Il se savait pourtant sexy, et son charme était aussi légendaire que lui. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi Tsuna ne tombait pas, lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'était à lui de tomber sous celui de Tsuna ?

Il soupira, cette fois ne le cachant pas. Comme prévu, il attira un regard surprit et inquiet, mais chassa l'inquiétude du revers de la main. Tsuna l'observa encore quelques secondes avant de ce remettre à ses papiers

Reborn pencha la tête, et observa le ciel au dessus de lui. Sublime. Majestueux. Et insaisissable.

Mais qui sera toujours, toujours, présent au dessus de leur tête, les protégeant du vide qui pouvait menacer leur vie.

Reborn ferma les yeux et sourit légèrement, apaisé par cette pensée.

* * *

Le deuxième chapitre est une petite suite amusante qui est sortie de mon imagination trop débordante, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher ni de l'écrire, ni de vous le faire partager.


	2. Drôle de missives

Voilà le deuxième chapitre, suite directe de la song-fic.

Attention ! Il y a, ici, des risques de spoil. Il faut suivre assidument les scans pour ne pas avoir de découvertes prématurées.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 02 : Drôle de Missives**

Tsuna retint un gloussement en voyant son tuteur et le plus grand hitman du monde se détendre aussi facilement alors qu'un combat rugissant avait lieu à quelques pas d'eux. Mais il savait qu'il était malgré tout sur ses gardes, et pourrait éviter tous projectiles lancés dans sa direction.

Par erreur, bien sûr. Personne n'oserait faire un mouvement aussi suicidaire volontairement… Bel avait essayé, une fois, dans sa folie… On ne l'avait pas vu pendant un mois après ça, et Reborn n'avait jamais voulu parler de ce qui c'était passé. De son côté, Bel blêmissait et évitait le sujet, ou lançait des couteaux selon l'interlocuteur. Notez que la deuxième solution était la plus utilisée, vu que le seul qui s'amusait encore à lui poser cette question était Fran.

Il regarda avec un regard doux sa famille. Natsu, sur ses genoux se mit à ronronner. Le sourire de Tsuna s'élargit et il caressa sa boite-arme, toujours aussi sensible à son humeur. Il n'était pas aveugle, loin de là. Très loin de là. Comment aurait-il pu l'être ? C'était son travail de savoir toujours tout de ce qui se passait dans le monde de la mafia et des civiles, et encore plus dans sa famille. Et puis, comment pouvait-il manquer une chose aussi évidente avec son Hyper Intuition ?

Il ne pouvait pas. Pendant très longtemps, il ne su pas comment réagir, alors il continua à se comporter comme d'habitude. Mais avec le temps, son problème ne fit qu'empirer. Oui, les sentiments que sa famille avait pour lui étaient partagés. Il se souciait de chacun d'eux de manière égale, et bien loin de la simple amitié ou d'un platonique respect. Il les aimait. De tous son cœur.

Mais il ne pouvait pas choisir. Ce choix le rendrais misérable, et avec lui le reste des personnes qu'il aimait. Les autres auraient le cœur brisé, et celui qu'il aurait choisit serait malheureux, car il ne pourrait jamais vraiment posséder le boss. Et puis, même s'il devait choisir, il ne saurait pas qui prendre. C'était un choix impossible.

Le Tsuna adolescent c'était miné sur ce sujet pendant des jours et des jours, jusqu'à tomber malade et inquiéter les autres, et se sentir en réponse, encore plus coupable. Ce problème n'était effectivement pas nouveau. Mais après des années de réflexion, il était maintenant persuadé que la situation telle qu'elle était, était la meilleure. D'un côté, ça assurait la fidélité de sa famille (et donc des plus dangereuses personnes au mondes, ce qui n'était pas négligeable…), et de l'autre, il pouvait donner son affection à tous le monde, en parts égales.

Et c'était, en tant que Ciel des Vongola, le rôle qu'il préférait.

* * *

Il secoua légèrement la tête et se remit au travail. Il y avait beaucoup de courrier aujourd'hui, des rapports de missions, qu'il lirait plus tard, des invitations à des fêtes (Tiens, Dino avait décidé d'inaugurer un nouveau ranch ? Ça vaudrait peut-être le coup d'y aller… Si Onii-san ne semait pas cette fois la panique dans les bêtes, bien sûr…), et d'autre courriers, quelques menaces de mort, des demandes d'accords ou d'alliance, et… Tiens ?

La lettre d'un blanc immaculé avait le sceau des Millefiore au dos. Byakuran, sans ses pouvoirs et la connaissance des milliers de mondes alternatifs, grâce au sceau que les Arcobaleno du futur avaient infligé aux anneaux Mare, n'avait pas développé son besoin de conquérir le monde. Il avait, tout de même, été choisi par les Cervello pour porter la Mare Ring.

Au début, les rapports entre les deux familles avaient été tendus. Ses gardiens n'avaient pas oublié le futur qu'ils avaient vu et sauvé, ni le destin de Tsuna dans son cercueil. Même si tout ça c'était révélé une fausse mort, le traumatisme avait été profond.

- Même si c'était une fausse mort, tu t'es quand même fait tué, Dame-Tsuna, avait argumenté Reborn.

Tous les autres avaient approuvés, et Tsuna avait soupiré. Et leur avait expliqué, lentement, longuement, avec résolution que le Byakuran de ce monde n'avait rien fait, et qu'il ne comprendrait pas pourquoi on le traitait aussi mal, et que toute cette affaire ne ferait que provoquer une nouvelle guerre.

Et il en était hors de question.

Alors il avait organisé des réunions avec la famille Millefiore avec l'interdiction formel de ne pas y aller seul (Tsuna avait levé les yeux au ciel, mais ils l'avaient ignoré…), et avait vu des visages familiers. Genkishi, par exemple, avait quitté la famille Giglio Nero (sans bain de sang) pour retrouver Byakuran. Les autres Couronnes funéraires étaient aussi présentes, sauf Ghost, bien sûr.

La première entrevue fut assez… Insolite… Et c'était un mot faible. Tsuna pouvait sentir les regards meurtriers que ses gardiens dardaient sur les pauvres Millefiore, qui eux ne comprenaient rien à cette hostilité ouverte. Tsuna avait écourté le rendez-vous, et à peine sortit de l'immeuble, avait passez un sévère savon à ses gardiens surprotecteur. Il ne l'avait pas vu, mais Bluebell, toujours aussi impulsive, les avait suivit pour les engueuler, s'échappant de la prise de Zakuro, et avait tout entendu.

Heureusement, Tsuna n'avait rien invoqué du futur, et avait seulement parlé de leur comportement impossible et franchement incompréhensible. Elle avait bien sûr tout rapporté à son boss, qui avait recontacté Tsuna. Au téléphone, Le Vongola s'était excusé mainte fois pour le comportement outrageux de ses gardiens et avait demandé le pardon de Byakuran. Qui l'avait accepté en échange d'un dîner en tête-à-tête.

Tsuna avait beaucoup hésité. Déjà parce que, lui aussi quelque part, craignait un peu un nouveau piège. Et puis sa famille serait furieuse… Il frissonnait déjà en pensant à la punition que Reborn lui ferait subir.

Il s'était décidé, il y était allé. Et tout c'était finalement bien passé. Jusqu'à son retour. Byakuran l'avait raccompagné au manoir, où était en train de s'organiser une battue pour retrouver le Boss manquant (oui, il n'avait bien sûr, pas pu prévenir ses Gardiens…), et tous s'étaient arrêté, bouche bée, en voyant le jeune japonais descendre de la limousine et serrer la main à Byakuran.

Qui l'avait attiré vers lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Rougissant, conscient des hurlements de fureur qui rugissaient derrière lui, Tsuna avait répondu à la marque d'affection, et avait attendu que le boss s'éloigne pour se retourner et faire face à sa propre famille. Tout en rassemblant son courage.

Tout pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre, il ignora les remarques de ses amis. Et rendu à sa chambre, il se retourna et dit clairement :

- Ce soir, je n'ai pas risqué ma vie une seule seconde. Par contre, j'ai réparé la bêtise que vous aviez faite dans votre obstination aveugle. Maintenant, merci de me laissez en paix, j'ai sommeil.

Et il avait refermé la porte. Aux nez de plusieurs mafieux éberlués.

Ils se revirent souvent, et assez étrangement, s'entendaient particulièrement bien. Une alliance fit rapidement conclue, et la famille de Tsuna du admettre, à contrecœur, qu'il avait, encore, eu raison.

* * *

Et maintenant, voilà qu'il recevait cette lettre. Il était plutôt intrigué, car il savait que Byakuran préférait les conversations téléphonique, ou entre webcam, sur un réseau sécurisé à la fois par les Vongola et les Millefiore. Autant dire, inviolable. Alors qu'une lettre pouvait être facilement interceptée.

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, il l'ouvrit immédiatement et prit la lettre. Elle était accompagnée d'une fleur d'orchidée blanche séchée, mais qui avait parfumé agréablement le mot.

Il lit.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

Il avait machinalement attrapé sa tasse de café, et bu quelques gorgées. Il le regretta.

Il cracha tout ce qui restait dans sa bouche et s'étrangla.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire…

C'était trop…

* * *

Reborn fut interrompu dans sa rêverie par le bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un qui crachait tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de tousser et cracher ce qui s'était glissé dans les poumons. Il sursauta et se tourna vers Tsuna, qui s'était levé et était penché sur le côté. Il remarqua dans sa main droite, celle sur le bureau, un papier étroitement serré, alors que l'autre était sur son torse pour l'aider à reprendre le contrôle.

Mais il oublia rapidement ce détail insignifiant pour se lever précipitamment et tapoter le dos du jeune Boss. Les Gardiens l'entouraient, maintenant. La Varia n'était pas loin, et les Arcobaleno présent (Colonnello, Lal et Viper) étaient derrière lui. Tous à la fois inquiets et intrigués.

Il fallu plusieurs minutes pour que Tsuna reprenne son calme et sa respiration. Il tremblait légèrement. Alors que Reborn allait demander des explications, il fut interrompu par un bruit incongru. Un rire.

Tsuna ne pu se retenir plus longtemps. Dès qu'il pu avaler assez d'air, il se mit à rire, rire, rire !

C'était trop comique ! ! !

Et il ria, à en pleurer et à en avoir mal au ventre. Sa famille, autour de lui, le regardait comme s'il était devenu fou. Mais attendait, pas si patiemment que ça, des explications. Reborn nota qu'il tenait toujours aussi fermement le papier dans sa main.

Au bout d'un long moment, Tsuna se reprit. Mais il avait encore les traces de larme sur ses joues et un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. On sentait que son fou-rire n'était pas encore bien maitrisé. Avant qu'on ne lui demande des explications, il prit la lettre et la relu, pour être sûr. Son sourire, si c'était possible, s'élargi encore plus.

Il s'essuya les yeux, et commença.

- J'ai reçu une lettre de Byakuran.

Tous se tendirent. Ils n'avaient jamais réussi à aimé ce type, malgré tout…

- Vous n'allez jamais vouloir le croire, rajouta Tsuna.

Il y eu quelques regards échangés, interrogateurs, suspicieux, pas vraiment inquiets, mais quelque peu préoccupé. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu déclencher ce genre de réaction ? Tsuna leur montra la lettre, et dit.

- Il me demande en mariage.

Il y eu un long, très long silence. Lourd, très lourd. Vous savez, ce genre d'impression que vous avez quand vous regardez une mèche directement relié à un tonneau de dynamite se consumer, avec un "pchhh"… Et bien là, c'était remplacé par les cris des oiseaux, et ce n'était pas un simple baril d'explosif. Non ! C'était une brochette des plus puissants mafieux du monde. Autant dire qu'il n'y avait pas qu'un peu de poudre, mais une véritable réserve…

Qui finit par exploser quand la mèche, c'est-à-dire les mots de Tsuna, entrèrent dans leur cerveau, c'est-à-dire la réserve de poudre.

_**- QUOIIIIIIIII ! ! ! **_

Ils hurlèrent, rugirent, pestèrent, maudirent et utilisèrent plusieurs langues pour exprimer leur sentiments dans un vocabulaire coloré. Avais-je oublié de dire qu'ils étaient aussi les plus bruyants ? Tsuna apprit ce jour là d'intéressantes expressions, que je ne vous rapporterais pas.

Ils finirent par se calmer, reprendre le contrôle de leur souffle et de leur intention de tuer pour se tourner vers leur boss, leur ami, leur ciel, mais encore plus, celui qui possédait leur cœur. Son sourire avait évolué dans une version plus douce, mais était toujours aussi lumineux. Après la rage, ce fut la peur qui les envahit. Et si…

Comme s'il lisait dans leur esprit, ce qu'il était hautement probable, il secoua doucement la tête avant de les fixer et de pencher la tête.

- Non, je ne vais pas accepter.

Leur soulagement était presque palpable. Leurs épaules se détendirent visiblement, et certains ne réussirent pas à étouffer leur soupir de soulagement. Reborn, se maudit, mais posa la question.

- Pourquoi ?

Il reçu quelques regard noir. Peu importe la raison ! C'était très bien comme ça ! Ne lui donne pas d'autre occasion d'y penser !

Il pouvait entendre les pensées des personnes qui l'entouraient, et qui ne lui souhaitaient pas de bonnes choses…

- Et bien, déjà, je ne l'aime pas de cette manière, répondit Tusna. Je l'apprécie beaucoup, encore plus quand il n'essaye pas de me tuer, mais pas de cette manière là.

Certain ricanèrent brièvement, d'autre "humph-èrent". Reborn insista.

- Pourtant, ce serait une bonne occasion de rapprocher nos deux familles, de manière permanente… Une telle alliance… Et puis, on ne se mari pas par amour, dans la mafia… Pas souvent.

Tsuna ferma les yeux, et leur angoisse augmenta.

C'était vrai. Mais…

Il les fixa droit dans les yeux, droit dans leur âme.

- Mais j'aime trop ma famille pour leur faire subir une épreuve pareille, n'est-ce pas ?

Comprenant le sous-entendu, Beaucoup rougirent ou détournèrent les yeux. Quand il eu calmé le rougissement qui jurait avec la couleur azur de ses yeux, Colonnello lui demanda, intrigué.

- Mais pourquoi riais-tu autant, kora ?

Tsuna étouffa un gloussement avant de répondre en rigolant.

- Et bien, je trouve ça vraiment très ironique que la personne qui me haïssait assez pour me tuer dans le futur, m'aime maintenant assez pour vouloir m'épouser !

Et le rire de Tsuna de retentir une nouvelle fois dans le ciel de l'Italie, amusé par tout ça.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, un immense paquet arriva au manoir des Vongola, adressé à Tsunayoshi.

Intrigué, il s'approcha. C'était rare de recevoir un paquet aussi gros. Uri, curieux, s'approcha et tapota sur le côté du grand paquet. Il avait l'habitude de la poudre avec son maitre, en fait, il connaissait l'odeur de la plupart des choses capable d'exploser… Aussi savait-il que ce n'était pas une bombe. Il restait, ceci dit, très curieux. Mais quand il s'approcha, le paquet tressaillit. Il sauta trois mètres en l'air et en arrière en feulant. Son maitre et ses amis eurent une réaction similaire. Ils se positionnèrent en cercle devant Tsuna, qui avait allumé sa flamme.

Mais avant que quiconque n'eues le temps de réagir une masse blanche sortit du paquet, accompagné de nombreux flocons de polystyrènes.

- Tsu-chaaaaaaaan~ ! ! !

Éberlué, ils virent le très respecté et très craint boss des Millefiore regarder avec frénésie autour de lui avant de trouver Tsuna et de se précipiter sur lui, l'enlaçant autour de la taille. Sans se rendre compte qu'il frôlait de _très _près la mort, il se mit à geindre :

- Dit, Tsu-chan ! Pourquoi tu as refusé ma proposition ?

Alors que Tsuna essayait de desserrer la prise que Byakuran avait sur lui, tout en surveillant ses fumants Gardiens, il ne se posait qu'une seule question.

Comment le tri du courrier, très prudent quand ça concernait directement le boss des Vongola, avait loupé une chose pareille ?!

…

Enfin, ça faisait désormais partit des choses quotidiennes qui lui arrivaient dans sa vie.

Et il ne le souhaiterait autrement pour rien au monde.

* * *

_**FIN**_

Et voilàààà…

Je vous avez prévenue. Inutile et stupide, mais je me suis bien amusée, et j'espère que vous avez partagé ma bonne humeur !

Merci de prendre le temps de commenter ! Toute critique est bonne à prendre ! Et n'oubliez pas que ça nourrit l'auteur ! ^^

Bye !


	3. SOPA

Désolée, ce n'est pas un chapitre. Je sais que vous devez être furieux, et je le comprend, mais je suis en vacance et ai autre chose à penser en ce moment.

Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous écris. C'est pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus important et de beaucoup plus inquiétant.

Après ACTA et autre joyeuseté de ce genre, SOPA est de retour. Toujours le même principe, toujours la même rengaine. C'est très compliqué à résumé en quelques mots, alors regardez cette vidéo, elle vous expliquera mieux que moi ce qui se passait pour l'ACTA.

w w w . youtube watch?v=Qo00pGk8FkQ

Sachez que SOPA, c'est la même chose, avec simplement des noms différents.

Signez la pétition et partagez avec vos amis pour que le plus de monde possible soit au courant !

petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop-sopa-2013 / LMzMVrQF

Voici quelques liens pour ceux qui voudraient plus d'informations.

C'est en anglais, mais faites traduire par google au moins, parce que c'est vraiment important.

Obama Administration Revives SOPA Proposal To Make Unauthorized Streaming A Felony:

w w w . huffingtonpost 2013 / 08 / 07 / unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

SOPA died in 2012, but Obama administration wants to revive part of it:

w w w . washingtonpost blogs / the-switch / wp / 2013 / 08 / 05 / sopa-died-in-2012-but-obama-administration-wants-t o-revive-part-of-it/

Administration Can't Let Go: Wants To Bring Back Felony Streaming Provisions Of SOPA:

w w w . techdirt articles / 20130805 / 12472124074 / administration-cant-let-go-wants-to-bring-back-fel ony-streaming-provisions-sopa . shtml

Je ne sais jamais si les liens seront accepté par le site, alors n'hésitez pas, je répète, **N'HESITEZ PAS** à me MP pour me demander les adresses !

Partagez cela avec vos amis et votre famille, car c'est très très très important. On parle des AMV, des parodies des sites de partages de vidéos, mais qu'arrivera-t-il à nos fictions ? Techniquement, on utilise des choses copyrighté pour les créer !

Alors réagissez ! ! Ce n'est pas parce que ça se passe en Amérique que ça ne nous concerne pas !

Merci d'avance à ceux qui écouteront, et bonne fin de vacances.

Lascka


End file.
